Aliens?
by doc boy
Summary: aliens are atacking earth. what will Ben and Gwen do? ps: sorry about the sudden switch in chapter 7. i reached the 15 limit in my acount and didn't know how to conect the chapters so i had to delete some. sorry gain i could use some help about that
1. Chapter 1

Aliens?!

I do not own Ben 10

I didn't make up this fic. My friend did so the credit goes to him

Ben and Gwen were working out in a small forest near downtown Bellwood. Ben and Gwen are now 13 years old. Happens before alien force.

To be honest Ben and Gwen have grown closer to each other and maybe even perhaps developed feelings for each other. Bo it can't be. I mean after all they were cousins right? Well anyway Ben was working on his alien stuff and Gwen was practicing on her marshal arts stuff when all of a sudden a man came by screaming:

"HELP! THE'RE COMING! THE'RE COMING!!!" Ben looked at his cousin in a "what the hell was that all about" look but all she did was shrug. However their answer to what was going on came shortly afterwards when a huge alien satellite dish appeared out of nowhere (probably the sky) and landed in the town square. The satellite dish looked sliver colored and had little green and blue lights on the edges and a clear glass looking dome on top which was probably the cockpit. When the ship was close enough to the ground little metal legs appeared and apparently were used as a landing gear. Ben and Gwen have stared at the satellite dish with astonishment and Ben yelled:

"WHAT THE **HELL **IS THAT THING?!"

"IT'S AN ALIEN SPACESHIP YOU DOOFUS!!"

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT BUT WHAT I MEANT WAS…" but before Ben could finish the sentence aliens have appeared at the bottom of the ship surrounded by some sort of green force field that has brought them from the ship to the ground. The aliens looked like green aliens with bunny ears and pink eyes. They also seemed to have a big strong looking armor and a weird laser shooting gun which Ben did not want to know what it does and how much damage it can cause. Ben has then spotted a red caped alien with stylish 70s sun glasses step out of the force field (70s sun glasses?! WTF?! We should really get an editor for this fic!) who assumingly was their leader and they alien said:

"We have come from planet "Destractomania"(from the word destruct) and we have come to destroy all the living beings of this planet!! Prepare to die bellow-average-beings!"

Ben looked at his cousin and said:

"What are you waiting for?! Let's go…" and said: "going hero!" and turned into four arms and ran towards the aliens as Gwen used her magic to fly towards the aliens invaders in her own way.

My friend made up the general idea (well most of it) and I kind of spiffed it up and improvised while writing it (His name is Sarel {we are both Israelis. That's why his name might sound weird}) anyway this story is hopefully gonna get better and better. But until then… Bounus Nochus+ bunes dias! + Hasta lavista! (Good night + good morning + good bye in Spanish) see you in a few light years (Or not…)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ATTACK!

When Ben and Gwen reached the aliens Ben said:

"Okay you alien pieces of space shit! There is no way you are gonna destroy this planet without a fight! So bring it on freaks!"

The alien Chief smiled and said:

"Look earth being we are wiling to spare your life if you stay out of our way. So if you try to stand in our way then we will exterminate you and your little girlfriend first and we will do it in a very excruciating and slow way and do the same to the rest of the beings on this planet. It's your choice." All this didn't matter to Ben. He still wanted to fight. He took a last look at Gwen and said to the alien chief:

"We don't care! We are still gonna kick your ass!!"

The alien chief smirked cruelly and yelled to his alien collages:

"LET THE BATTLE BEAGIN!!" and it had. Ben had started to beat the living hell out of the aliens as Gwen used her magic to attack other aliens. Unfortunately the aliens were not going to tolerate this amateur attack so one of the aliens aimed his laser gun at Gwen and fired laser for about 5 seconds straight and by doing that Gwen ended up with bleeding holes all over her body. (Including her chest and stomach and even the side of her neck) She was badly injured and was dying.

"GWEN!" Four arms called as soon as he saw what happened to her and ran towards her to see if she was all right. As soon as he reached her the watch timed out and he was human again. He kneeled beside her and said:

"Gwen? Gwen? Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Gwen had slightly opened her eyes and said:

"No. I'm not Ben…"

"Just hang in there Gwen. The paramedics are on their way!" said Ben as he got up but Gwen grabbed his hand with the little energy she had left and said to him:

"Wait Ben… I just wanted to say that I… I love you…(sigh)" and her eyes closed and her grip on his hand had weakened.

"GWEN! NO!!!" yelled Ben and turned around to look at the aliens who seemed to be watching them this whole time and yelled at their chief:

"YOU'L PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" And ran towards him and started beating him up as though he was four arms. But he had the same strength even tough he was human. Actually he was now stronger than four arms. As Ben literally ripped the chief alien apart and punched him and elbowed him Ben got shot from one of the laser guns in the back but before passing out he saw the chief was now dead and the aliens were retreating back to their home planet and he heard ambulance sirens getting louder and louder and then he dropped to the ground unconscious and bleeding as the ambulance approached the battle field.

Don't worry things will get more "interesting" later on. Tune in for chapter 3. See you then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 in the ambulance and on the way to the hospital

The paramedics have arrived to see one big mess. There were some dead aliens lying on the ground, their leader's body was literally broken to pieces and Ben and Gwen were lying motionless on the ground. Without thinking twice the paramedics took Ben and Gwen, put them on two separate beds and wheeled their bodies into an ambulance (this was an ambulance that can hold two patients at the same time) and road to the hospital while the other ambulances and the police stayed at the battle field to look for more injured people and to investigate.

In the ambulance, while racing to the closet hospital, Ben has woken up and realized he was in an ambulance and had an oxygen mask on his face, but was very incoherent but still managed to say:

"Where am I? GWEN! Where is Gwen? Is she still alive?" he said and has suddenly felt more awake after saying all this, as he tried to sit up in his bed, but the doctor pushed him down and back laying state and said to him:

"Easy there, Son. We are almost at the hospital and once there we can take care of you and your friend. But for now, please try not to move."

"But she's my cousin! So tell me if she's gonna be all right!" said Ben as he tried to sit up but then started coughing and wheezing until he fell to the floor of the ambulance as blood started to drip out of the wound on his back. but before the doctor could try to give SPR the ambulance sopped with a screech next to the hospital and several seconds later the doors to the back of the ambulance have opened and one paramedic said to another:

"Quick! Take the girl to Trauma room 2. I'll take the boy to Trauma 1. Hurry!" as the doctors ran pushing the beds and entered the hospital through the back door and passed by a secretary's desk one of the paramedics said to one of the secretary very quickly.

"Get Dr. Brown and Dr. Wiseman into the Trauma section. He have an emergency here!"

"Dr. Brown and Dr. Wiseman to the

Trauma section please. It's an emergency!" a voice sounded on the hospital PA

Ben and Gwen's bodies have arrived at the Trauma section when two operators have entered the hall of the Trauma section and one of them said:

"What is it?"

"They got injured at the weird alien attack downtown. It looks like they have been shot by some kind of weapon." The paramedic answered

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's what we can do before it's too late". Said one of the operators, who took his name tag off his shirt, which read: 'Dr. Michael H. Brown'" and put on his sugary outfit.

It's been two and half hours and Ben and Gwen have still not yet been wheeled out of the Trauma room. In the meantime, Ben and Gwen's parents and grandpa Max have all ready heard about what happened and were waiting outside the Trauma section when two doctors steeped out pushing two beds that were occupied by Ben and Gwen who still looked pretty badly injured. (At least Gwen did)

"BEN/GWEN!" cried Max and the concerned parents and Max asked the doctors:

"Are they gonna be okay doctor?"

"I believe so Mr. Tennyson. But they are still unconscious and they need to rest so we are taking them to the recovering room. But don't worry I'm pretty sure they'll be fine; their status is now stable." Answered one of the doctors."

Max and the two parents let out a big sigh of relief and max said:

"Thank you doctor" and shook his hand.

One hour later, Ben has woken up in the recovering room and saw Gwen lying in the bed next to him and whispered to her:

"Gwen! Are all right?"

Gwen didn't answer but Ben could see her chest rising and falling and then let out a big sigh of relief to see Gwen was breathing independently and was still alive, and laid on his back and let out a small sigh and tried to go back to sleep.

Well there you have it. Chapter 3. It might take me some time to update the story and write the next chapter because I was in school vacation until now, and tomorrow I start school again so I will probably be busy for about a month. Meaning till about the end of the school year, so please be patient. (I ended the chapter with little tension as possible so the long break won't by too difficult to handle in case I would have ended it diferantly)

So I'll you soon folks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 how are you feeling?

Ben has fallen asleep and has slept till morning. When he woke up it was about 7 AM. He looked to his left to see Gwen reading a book which probably came from the book shelf at the end of the room and said to her:

"Gwen! You're alive! Are you okay? How are feeling?"

Gwen put the book down and smiled at him and said:

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for that fight against the chief alien you gave for me. That was really sweet" her face then began to turn red. So did Ben's. When he managed to get his voice back after that compliment he said to her:

"You're welcome sweetheart" right after those words escaped his mouth he covered it with his hands thinking only one word: "_shit…"_

"What? What did you just say Ben?" asked a confused yet flattered Gwen. But why was she flattered? She then remembered what she had told him before passing out in the battle: she said she **loves him**. Was he now trying to give her an answer about how he felt towards her? Was this the reason she was faltered?

"Gwen? Hey Gwen are you listening?" said Ben

Gwen shook her head trying to shack out of her trance and said:

"Yeah Ben I'm listening. So why did you call me that?"

"Well… I don't know. It just kinda slipped out. But… I think there was reason for it…"

"What is it Ben?"

Ben's cheeks have now turned awfully red and when he finally got the guts to speak up he said:

"It's because of what you said eelier. About your feelings for me. I just wanted to say I… I… I love you too Gwen. I always did and I always will." His cheeks then turned red like an overly ripe tomato and turned to look at the floor in front of him since Ben and Gwen's beds were right next to each other so there wasn't much "floor space" between their beds to look at. So when Gwen heard what Ben said she smiled and moved the bed a little closer to him (by using its wheels of course) and was now in easy physical contact range of him. She leaned to him and whispered:

"Hey..." Ben turned around and then smiled too as their mouths began to get closer and closer to each other until they have met into a big loving passionate kiss. Ben has put his arms around her neck and she did the same while their tongues have began to dance between the two mouths as their kiss has turned from a passionate kiss into a French kiss. When they eventually had to breathe some air their mouths separated and Ben said with his arm still around hers.

"That was incredible…"

"Yeah it was…" replied Gwen

"How are we gonna explain this to our parents and to grandpa?" asked Gwen

"I think we should keep it a secret for now" said Ben

"Good idea" replied his now beloved cousin who had become his new girlfriend as they embraced into a big warm hug.

Well that is the end of chapter 4. I'm sorry Ben's confession came out kinda corny. Ben and Gwen are now fine and alive and everything is going well and happy for now.

Anyway so I'll you at chapter 5.

TTFN (TA TA FOR NOW)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 caught you red handed

After Ben and Gwen separated from their hug they turned to look to their left and saw grandpa Max standing at the doorway with a smile on his face and with his arms crossed.

"Grandpa!" they both cried in surprise.

"Would you too care to explain why you two were kissing each other?" he asked in serious tone after his smile disappeared with his arms still crossed. Ben decided to speak up first

"We… we were just glad to see that the other one was alright so we gave each other a hug but about the kiss…"

'_Damn… now what am I gonna say? I can't just tell him I'm in love with Gwen. Can I?" _thought Ben.

"I'm waiting…" said Max which by doing so cut Ben's line of thought.

"All right grandpa…" began Gwen. Her cheeks have now turned red and her palms started to sweat. When she finally got the courage to speak she said to her grandfather:

"The reason I kissed Ben is because… I… I… I'm in love with him and he feels the same for me so that's why we kissed." And by finishing that sentence her cheeks have become red like a beautiful sunset.

"Ben? Is this true?" Max asked his grandson.

"Yes grandpa. It's true" he replied his cheeks too began to blush. Gwen suddenly asked:

Are you gonna tell our parents?"

"There is no need to tell us because we already know…" said a familiar voice. Ben turned around and saw that his father was the one who spoke.

"Wait. You've been here the whole time Dad?"

"Yeah and I unfortunately saw you kiss your cousin as well"

"Are you gonna try to separate us or punish us?" asked Gwen.

"Of course not!..." said Ben's father with a giggle.

"We always wanted you two to get along. But we didn't expect this to happen. But until you decide what to do about your relationship you have our blessing" said another familiar voice which came from Gwen's mother's mouth. Now Ben saw that Gwen's parents are there two and so was his own mother so the approval was accepted by all.

"Thanks Mom and Dad" said Ben and Gwen at the same time

"You're welcome. But please try to keep it low profile till you older okay? If you know what I mean"

"No problem" relied Ben and Gwen

The next week Ben and Gwen have been discharged from the hospital and when they have excited the building Ben said to his new girlfriend:

"Well so I guess I'll…"

"Smell ya later!" they both said at the same time and they both laughed about it happening. Then their faces began to get closer to each other until their lips finally met into a big warm and loving passionate kiss. As they deepened into the kiss Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same. When they desperately had to breathe their faces departed and Ben stroked Gwen's hair and said:

"Well. I think I'll go XLR8 so I could get home faster. So I guess I'll see you around. "

"Not if I see you first Ben" replied his cousin and winked at him. The both smiled at each other

Going hero!" said Ben as he walked into a small ally behind the hospital as there was a big flash of green light and Ben zoomed home at a remarkable speed

Well that's the end of chapter 5. Sorry it took so long and that it came out kind o corny. So until next time:

Adios Amigos!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 home sweet home

Ben has reached home just as the omnitrix timed out. And there he was standing next to the driveway and holding on to his mother's car, breathing heavily. When he finally managed to catch his breath he walked into his house.

"I'm home!" he said as he walked through the front door.

"Hi, Ben. How are you feeling?" asked his mother and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm fine Mom. Thanks" said Ben and smiled and then said:

'I think I'm going to take a little nap." And let out a big yawn. His mother nodded as he walked up the stairs to his room and once there he walked in, closed the door behind him and plopped down on the bed and shortly afterwards was fast asleep. It was 5.25 PM when he woke up, he looked out the window next to his bed and saw there was still full light outside.

"What the hell?..." he said to himself quietly and then looked at his alarm clock and it read 7.25 AM. He has slept 14 hours (wow…). Suddenly the phone rang and Ben ran to pick it up.

"Hello?'

"Hey, Ben, what's up?" a girl's voice sounded from the other side of the line which Ben immediately recognized.

"Oh, hi, Gwen! How are you?" said Ben happily

"I'm good and you?'

"Just fine" said Ben

"Glad to hear it. Look I was wondering, would you like to go see movie or something?'

"I'd be delighted Gwen" said Ben smiling widely and asked:

"Which movie do you want to see?"

'Well, they are making a re-make of the movie Titanic. Are you interested?"

"Absolutely. So Ill come pick you up in about in hour or so. Is that good for you?

"Yeah, sure.' Said Gwen

"So I'll see you in about an hour."

"Right. Bye"

"Bye" said Ben and hung up the phone

Several hours later Ben and Gwen where already in the theater watching the movie Titanic and have shed a tear in the sad parts and laughed in the happy parts, and in one of the romantic parts of the movie Gwen held Ben's hand and leant her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head and she said:

"I love you…"

'I love you too Gwen" he said and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Well there you have it. Chapter 6 I'm sorry it took so long. It's just my keyboard was a bit messed up and I got a new only today so that was the main reason for delay. Anyway I hope you like it so far

So until next time: Good afternoon. Good evening and goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 a perfect couple

Ben and Gwen were now exciting the movie theater. It was 8:45 PM and it was a beautiful night; the sky was crystal clear, the stars looked gougers, it was a bit warm and the crickets were singing. It was just a perfect night for a perfect date with the girl of Ben's dreams…

While walking home (Ben and Gwen were now neighbors since Gwen's parents have moves to the same street Ben lives in because her dad got a job in town about a year back) Ben said to Gwen:

"So, what did you think of the movie Gwen?"

"I thought it was fantastic…" said Gwen in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah, I liked it too" said Ben as the just entered Maple street which was where they live.

"Thanks for the movie and the good time Ben…" said Gwen

"You're welcome Gwen" said Ben as they stopped by Gwen's house (which was next door to Ben's house) When they were next to the door the kissed romantically. Deeper and deeper they went into the kiss. For a moment they felt like they were lighter than air; they felt like angels in heaven. As their feet touched the ground again (Wow! They really WERE lighter than air) and they got back to reality, their faces detached slowly and they looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds and then Ben said:

"I love you... so much…"

'I love you too Ben…" replied his beautiful cousin which was also his girlfriend.

"Good night" said Gwen

"Good night honey…" replied Ben as he kissed her on the lips on more time before she went in. when she finally did Ben headed for his own house

8 years later

The wedding bells rang as the priest said to the new couple:

"I pronounce you husband and wife and as the Gwen kissed her new husband: Ben. They then went out of the church and into the Limo that would take them to the wedding party at their new house.

After the party was over it was 9:45 PM. And after Ben and Gwen took a shower (separately) they both cuddled into bed laid next to each other and shortly afterwards were fast asleep…

Several months later

"Ben. I have something to tell you… I'm pregnant…' said an embarrassed yet happy 23 year old Gwen

'That's fantastic Gwen! Just fantastic…' as Ben gave Gwen a big warm loving hug and then when they separated their faces grew closer and closer until they met into the best passionate kiss they ever had. Ben and Gwen have finally settled down. Married to each other. Despite the fact of being cousins. And they were quite happy about it.

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END

That's ladies and germs. That's the end of the fic called "aliens" I hope you enjoyed it. My next fic will hopefully be about the episode where Gwen and Max end up in space and Ben goes up to rescue them and get rid of ghost freak.

But until then: Have good day


End file.
